


七宗罪

by Greenplay



Series: 刺客信条/Assassin's Creed [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 一些小段子，Shaytham以及少许Charles/Haytham的七宗罪。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Charles Lee (1732-1782), Shay Cormac & Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 刺客信条/Assassin's Creed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846006
Kudos: 6





	七宗罪

色欲

Lust

谢伊不敢告诉任何人。就连吉斯特也不行，那家伙肯定会装作惊讶地瞪大眼睛，说：“我知道你会喜欢大团长的，但没想到是那种方式的喜欢，噢，这可太棒了。”

谢伊揉了揉眉心，是的，这种糟糕的方式。红色的领结、红色的发绳，谢伊想把它们扯下来，想看它们松散的样子，还有海蓝色的帽子和海蓝色的外套，他真的不该这么穿，那会让水手情不自禁地想要征服什么东西。

最重要的是，他希望海尔森不要再说话了。没错那张嘴大多数时候只会发号施令，同时还负责拷问，他的声音就是刑具。谢伊受不了这种折磨，他什么都会答应，只要海尔森开口说出那件他最渴望的事。不然就干脆给他来一枪。

可是海尔森既没有闭嘴也没有开枪，只是不痛不痒地评论今天的天气，以及接下来的行程。

谢伊把脑袋重重地朝船舵上一砸，呜，亲爱的莫琳根啊，救救我吧。

暴食

Gluttony

自从海尔森阻止他把自己醉死之后，谢伊想了想，撑死也是个不错的办法。

他趴在不知道哪儿的餐桌上，把面前扫荡一空的盘子叠成危险的一摞。他尝试了各种乱七八糟的食物，肉类、蛋类、蔬菜、水果、奶制品，直到舌头已经无法分辨出味道……但还是不行，他没有办法把脑袋里的梦魇赶出去，他只觉得头疼肚子也疼。

海尔森在一个脏兮兮的小饭馆里找到了谢伊，把面如土色的他拖了回去。

“老大，我很抱歉，我……”他抓着海尔森的手晕乎乎地说。抱歉什么？为他的自残行为吗？他不过是多吃了点东西，去他妈的大团长，该死，什么时候轮到英国人来管自己了？

“我认为你需要喝点汤，这样有助消化。”海尔森的语气温和得不同寻常。

“呃……”谢伊听话地坐到另一个明显干净许多的餐桌旁，不安又难受地等待着。一刻钟后，海尔森端着汤出现了，看样子这是他亲自下的厨。谢伊手抖着接过盘子，尽量控制着不要洒出来，然后低下头，顶着对方温和的视线，用最快的速度把汤灌了下去。

然后他把刚才吃进去的所有恶心玩意全吐了出来。

他感觉舒服多了。

傲慢

Pride

“我受不了你了，海尔森，如果你什么也不打算说，那就滚蛋吧！”谢伊大吼着从梦中醒来，然后一脸惊吓地捂住嘴，仿佛被吼的是他自己而不是可恶的大团长。

这个梦并不愉快，谢伊一边掀开被子一边回想，梦里他快要被海尔森那该死的自尊气炸了，明明他们什么都做过了，可那个混蛋还是拒绝让他进入自己的心，这让他感觉非常无力。

“你可以告诉我，说什么都可以，难道这些年还不足以证明我值得信任吗？”

“这与信任无关，谢伊。”海尔森叹了口气。

“我理解的信任，是你悲伤的时候可以不必独自承受，是你想放弃的时候，允许我伸出手拉你一把。”

海尔森凝视着他，眼睛里正是谢伊所说的那种悲伤和厌弃，他很轻地摇了摇头，说：“我明白你的意思。但我不能。”

贪婪

Greed

“我希望你每个月定期向我汇报一次，关于先行者之盒的下落，关于你自己，无论你在哪里。我要知道你还活着。”

“即使我花上一辈子也没有找到？或者中途死在刺客手里？”

“即使如此。”

愤怒

Wrath

查尔斯跟在海尔森身后，假装随意地说：“你不打算试试寇马克的忠诚吗，他毕竟是个刺客。”

大团长转过身来，灰蓝色的眼睛盯住了他，“说下去。”

“首先我并不怀疑他的忠诚，”查尔斯摊开手掌说，“但我认为他很可能只是短暂地与我们站在一边，尤其是发生了门罗上校的事以后，对这样一个性格冲动的年轻人来说，他真的了解教团的理念吗？我很怀疑。”

“你认为需要经历什么才能真正理解教团的理念呢？”

“这……”查尔斯回想起自己加入圣殿的过程，他的确花费了不少心力，向海尔森证明了自己，可是谢伊也同样证明了自己，只是他做的全然出乎个人的意志，既不是为了讨好谁，也不是迫于什么压力，他甚至不懂得对海尔森用正确的敬语。这让查尔斯感觉不舒服，他不明白为何一个人能仅仅靠追随本心就得到大团长的欣赏。

但他觉得自己至少有一件事是强过谢伊的，于是说：“就算不是为了教团，至少也应该保证寇马克对你的忠诚。”这一点没有人能超过查尔斯，他确信无疑。

“谢伊是否忠于我，是由他自己决定的事，”海尔森的声音非常礼貌，通常他情绪不好的时候才会用这种过分抽离的语气来防止失态，“顺便一说，在我看来，一个人要理解圣殿并不难，拥有简单的良心与少许思考力就够了。”

“如果你不介意的话，我希望这是你最后一次提这种建议，查尔斯。”

懒惰

Sloth

谢伊的船终于在纽约靠港。这一个多月的航行惊心动魄，可他却什么都不记得。

港口渐渐从浓雾中现身，他忽然觉得眼前的一切都慢了下来，思绪被回忆与现实拉扯得很长，像脑袋里随时会断掉的弦。他觉得很累了，这根弦已经绷得太久，如果不是有人要他坚持下去，他可能早就断了。莫琳根缓缓降下航速，摇晃着伤痕累累的船身地往码头驶去，在经历了风暴与海战后，她仿佛陷入了某种生无可恋的倦怠，即使怎样修补也无法恢复原来的活力与神采。

战争与火灾后的城市也是如此。谢伊快要想不起来曾经的纽约是什么样子了，他有些担心，总有一天海尔森的脸也会从记忆中消失。

因为他连葬礼都错过了。

嫉妒

Envy

谢伊坚定地说了三句“我愿意”，正式成为了圣殿的一员。

查尔斯的视线在他和海尔森之间来回扫射，仿佛希望自己的意志能阻隔两人之间的空气。他很高兴，海尔森并没有给谢伊戴上戒指。他的大团长没有亲手给任何人戴过，除了查尔斯·李，这是他独有的一份殊荣，即使是最强悍的寇马克大师也不可能抢走。

但他知道那不过是一枚戒指而已。

END

注1：《傲慢》里Shay说的话是改的Assassin's Den的访谈，CV被要求说了句“I'm tired of your shit Haytham. Get away from me.” 笑死我了哈哈哈。

注2：Charles我对不起你（心疼），顿首，祥瑞御免。


End file.
